Queen of hearts
by asa-senpai
Summary: Sakura, the princess of her kingdom, finishes her training at her master's house. Ready to go home, she finds her true bath into and who is really her friends. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Neji by her side and Itachi against it. Will she find the her way home?
1. Chapter 1

Hay, so I had a dream yesterday and I had this great idea of turning it to a fiction, however, I am still an amateur at this and I would appreciate the help ^^ so enjoy, read& review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it. I do, howsoever, own the new characters I have created but you are free to use them as you want =).This disclaimer is for all the next chapters.

"Sakura, stop playing that childish games with the servants?" A pleasant lady ordered with a calm happy voice.

"But mom, I love playing games with them." Replied the pink haired, young girl as she sat down unwillingly on her chair.

"I know you do honey, but they are not enjoying your games." Said the lady as she sat next to her child and landed her hand, genteelly, on her child's head.

"I get it, as a princess I have to think about others' feelings, that's what you meant, right?"

"Yes, my dear child, you do. And as the next queen, that is your duty." was the calming answer of the older female. Then the lady pulled her kid into a warm strong embrace.

"My lady," said one of the servant "your guards are ready to go." Then the lovely, well dressed servant bowed and left.

The lady stood up from her seat and said "it's time to leave, my dear." With a kind yet a sad smile.

The child looked down at her feet and said "I don't want to leave without you, mother."

"As a princess you have to go train yourself. And I am sure when you come back you will be a beautiful, wise, strong queen." Assured the lady while lifting her daughter off her chair.

Then the two ladies went to the gates of the large house they were in.

The three guards stood up from their sitting spots and bowed to the coming queen, then the lady ordered "Please, take care of my daughter."

"Yes, your highness" answered the three men.

Then one of them lift the little princess and they were on their way. As her mother looked at her sweet daughter crying, yelling "goodbye."

"If I may ask, my lady. How can you keep your daughter away all that long time?" Asked one of the servant, who was standing behind her. "She will become a better queen like this." was the lady's cold answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After two weeks of traveling.

"welcome, you're finally here." Said the blond women standing in an empty road.

"I am sorry for taking all that long, Tsunade-sama." Said one of the guards. Then the other continued "the princess needed a lot of times out."

"Oh, that's okay." Said Tsunade with a hard look in her eyes, then she ordered "Now you can leave her with me, I'll take care of her from now on."

And the three guards left the little Sakura with Tsunade.

"We have a long way to go young princess, you'd better to be ready." Informed Tsunade as she took Sakura's little hand.

And after ten years of solid, hard training.

"It's the time my daughter comes back." said the old lady, as she sat up slowly in her clean, big, tidy bed. "Yes, my lady. She should be here in the next two weeks." Replied the young servant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile at Tsunade's training ground Sakura was learning her last lesson.

"Smiling." Said Tsunade "It's the most important thing for a queen to have."

"Why? I mean it's not really that important." Said Sakura, who became a beautiful, delicate, smart, young, women now.

"When the queen is smiling, every public or high social person feels the happiness of his nation." Was Tsunade's simple answer.

"Don't you think training me on fighting enemies, defending myself, or even a small tricks about using weapons would be more useful than this?" asked the annoyed, bored princess.

"You will have someone to do that for you. So I have to teach you the things that no one will do for you. Like smiling." Responded Tsunade. Then she continued "Besides this will be your last day here, so why not enjoy it?"

"My last day?" said Sakura, eagerly then jumped from her chair saying "I am going home? I am going to see my mother again?"

Tsunade smiled at her and said "When you arrive home, you will." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her memories of her mother were when she was seven years old, and now that she is a young, well taught, lady her memories of her mother are fussy and unclear. She can, hardly, remember her face.

When the lesson finished, Sakura hurried to her room, backed her clothing, wore to most gorgeous dress she found in her closet and she waited her guards to come.

"Sakura, come here." Ordered Tsunade with a rather gloomy voice. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." Was Sakura's reply.

Sakura came to the room ,where Tsunade was and saw four other people with her.

"Haruno Sakura. Those are your new guards." Tsunade stated. The four, young people bowed for her. "Everyone this is Haruno Sakura, your mission." She introduced.

Sakura was seventeen, two weeks to become eighteen, years old, she had a long hair reached knees, pink of course, she always let it down and she had a little red ribbon that she tied it around the end of her hair, she was wearing a white dress with little yellow flowers on it. It had a short arms.

Sakura saw her guards after they raised their head and introduced themselves.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said the blond haired, blue eyes guy. Sakura thought he looked funny with his wide, happy smile, so she smiled lightly at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Said the cold looking, black haired guy, Sakura thought that this one was cute, but also dangerous with his emotionless dark, black eyes.

"Heuga Neji." Said the weird eyes guy, she thought that he was rather dashing but he had a long girly hair. Sakura giggled a little, then she said "it's a pleasure to meet you all."

When a blond girl, was trying to introduced herself, Sakura interrupted, she looked at Sakura and said "Well, don't forget me." Then she continued "I am Ino."

"Just Ino?" Asked, the teased, Sakura.

"Just Ino." answered the blond girl with a mocking tone.

"Okay then, nice to meet you, just Ino" replayed Sakura with an evil smirk on her lovely, sweet face.

Naruto laughed hard on Sakura's joke, Neji smirked, Tsunade smiled but Sasuke didn't show the smallest emotion on it.

Ino frowned at her but then she realized, she is talking to a princess, so she said with a fake smile "Same here."

"Those four will be your guards till you reach your home, safely." Stated Tsunade and she put more pressure on her last word while looking at the other four teenagers.

"But why four? I came here with three." Asked Sakura.

"When you came here you were a princess but now you are a queen, or at least you will be." Answered Tsunade.

"So am I going to get attacked?"

"Maybe, I don't know the whole kingdom has been waiting for your arrival, and some don't want you to become a queen. They don't think a girl your age is a good one, and there is your blood line of course." Sasuke flinched to the sentence "blood line."

"But now I think FOUR won't be enough for the job." Said Sakura as she pointed, lazily, at the four young ninjas.

"Those FOUR are the best. Sasuke is the last survival in the Uchiha clan, he is one of the best ninjas in Konoha. Neji is the best member of the Heuga clan, he had learned all the fighting technics by himself. Ino is the smartest girl in the academy and Naruto is…..Naruto. but he is useful in some cases." That was why Tsunade though four were enough guards.

As they were getting ready to get going, Sakura went to say goodbye to Tsunade.

"you are not going to cry now, aren't you? Tsunade-sama." said Sakura as Tsunade rushed to hug her smart student.

"Of course not," said the crying Tsunade as she, finally, stopped hugging Sakura.

"well, it's time to leave." Stated Sakura, looking sad even with that wide smile on her face.

"I hope you have a great journey." said Tsunade and then continued "But remember that everyone has his own reasons for his actions, so be careful of the people you trust, my queen." With that last word Sakura's face lit in cheerfulness so she answered "I will, thank you, my mentor." And left the room.

I hope you enjoyed it ^^ but forgive me for any mistakes I was in a rush to write it =)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note,

This is the second chapter of my long story, that I have no idea how it is going to end XD, I hope you have enjoyed the first one and I wish you like this one cause it took me a lot of time ^^ and all the reviews are appreciated so read and review. =D

* * *

><p>*Stodrema: is the name of the kingdom where Sakura should be a queen.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready to go?" Neji asked.<p>

"Yeah, everything. Food, water, clothes, medical supplies and sleeping bags." Answered Ino.

"So who will be carrying me?" Asked Sakura as she put her hand under her chin.

"Carrying you?" Questioned Ino "Can't you walk for your own self? What do you think we are? Your servants?" Ino was angry and unable to control her feelings anymore.

"Why are you so angry? People do that all the time." Answered Sakura with an innocent look which just made Ino angrier.

"You can't just order people to do things like that for you, it's not well-mannered." Stated Ino.

Naruto came between them and said "Now, now, ladies, you have to save this fight till later, okay? We will be late for Neji's schedule." He said the last two words with a teasing voice.

Ino turned her head, angrily, and waked away, while Sakura stood there, not knowing what she did wrong, till Neji came to her and pulled her up on his back.

"I will be the one who will have that honor." Answered Neji with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you." Was what Sakura could get out of her well surprised mind and blushed face.

"This will be an annoying trip." Sasuke said to himself.

And the five started their journey towards Stodrema*.

After two hours of jumping on trees, Sakura wanted to have a break.

"We didn't go that far." Stated Ino. "And you weren't even walking." Ino murmured to herself.

"We have to stop anyway, the night is approaching." Said Neji, who is the leader of the team.

Neji, gently, put Sakura down. And they made their camp in a few minutes. Sasuke used his burning fire breathes to set the fire, Neji used his yakugan to secure the area, Ino was worming up the food and Sakura just sat on a tree branch and watched all of them work.

Ino brought out their meals "Here is the diner." She said.

"Finally, I was going to die." Replied Naruto.

And the four sat and ate their meals silently while Sakura kept looking at and playing with her food, "I can't eat this THING," she said to herself "I don't even know what it is."

They all finished their meals, except Sakura, and went to sleep. Sakura couldn't sleep on this rough, dirty, hurting ground. She has always slept on the softest, smoothest, most comfortable beds. This wasn't ever near to be compared to them.

Sakura was hungry, her stomach began to make noises. And she wasn't able to sleep, so she got up, went across her four guards so lightly, and walked in the deep forest they were staying at.

"How hard can a decent meal be found?" she asked.

"Not very hard," answered a voice from behind her "I can bring you one if you wanted."

Sakura turned around to see a long, black haired, green eyed women with a drawing on her arm that said "BE MINE."

"Yeah, I want." Answered Sakura with a gentle smile on her face. "But I don't have any money to give you."

The lady disappeared from Sakura's sight and appeared behind her, pointing a Kurani to her throat and holding her long hair and saying "It will only cost a part of this beautiful, pink, shining hair of yours."

Sakura pulled herself from that women's grip, looking at her in the eye and stated "No one touches my hair."

"Hmmm, sure about it?" Asked the lady "It's a pretty delicious meal." And held out an empty tray, somehow Sakura saw that tray full of fruits, rise, and all sort of meat.

"That smells really good." Responded Sakura, her eyes were turning from light green to dark purple. A tinny spider lines were robing around Sakura's body.

"So then it's okay if I took some of your hair, right?" Said the lady with the most deceiving voice, getting closer to Sakura.

Sakura couldn't feel her body anymore she couldn't move speak or even breath, she wanted to call for help but she couldn't even move her mouth, she wanted to run as far as she could from this women but she couldn't move a finger.

As that black haired women came closer to Sakura, a Kurani was thrown between them, cutting the spider's thin lines that was holding Sakura's move.

Sakura dropped on the ground unable to move, that women, howsoever, turned to look to the person who dared to attack her. "How dare y…." She couldn't complete her words, as her eyes fell on the dismay, the sorrow and the power of the cold, red eyes, that were looking directly at her, from above.

"Sharingan?" She whispered. "I thought they were vanished from this world."

"You thought wrong." Sasuke answered then he jumped near to the place Sakura was laying on.

That women stepped a few steps back, "He is the last survivor from the Uchiha massacre." She thought, "I can't fight someone like him." She decided.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, at the corner of his eyes, to make sure that she is still alive. That women took Advantech of Sasuke's distraction and tried to escape. But Sasuke couldn't let her go away, as far as he could know she might be a spy or a ninja from other countries, that are trying to take the honor and the preferences of being the guards of the –going to be- queen. The old queen made an announcement that one of the main five country will be chosen, to escort her daughter. And that the chosen country will be rewarded, by being the country that will be in charge of all the missions in Stodrema.

Thus Sasuke disappeared from Sakura's side and appeared in front of that women, pulling his shinning, blue moon looking sword, and aiming it near her throat. "Why are you fallowing me?" That woman asked "I didn't kill your girl, she is still alive." She stated in a shaky, scared voice.

"Don't you know who that girl is?" Sasuke asked with his typical cold tone.

"No, I don't." Answered the women "I only wanted her long, gorgeous hair." Looking for a way out of this trouble the lady finally decided to charm him into letting her go.

"You know some people do call me the wish maker." She stated.

"And so?" Sasuke coldly answered, pushing the sword's edge closer to her nick.

"I can make your dream come true. What is it that you want?" She asked. "Is it a love? No it's the blood of your own brother, isn't it?" She continued in a devices voice.

Sasuke's eyes blinked, surprisingly, he didn't expected her to know what he wants but then he noticed her eyes turning purple.

"JUMP." He thought hard in his mind. "Jump out of the way." He ordered his body but with no answer was returned from it.

Sakura opened her eyes, not organizing what just happened. She could barely raise her body off the ground. "Where am i?" She questioned. Sakura looked around and then it strike her, she almost got killed few minutes ago but where is Sasuke? She stood up on her feet. She was lost, that never happened to her before. Luckily she sighted two bodies in a few meters from her, "Sasuke." She whispered happily.

But then Sakura saw that black haired lady, taking his sword and he didn't even try to stop her. Sakura ran towards them and then stopped as that black haired lady threatened her.

"Come one step more, and your lovely boyfriend will get his head detached from his body." As that lady pointed the sword towards Sasuke's chest. "But I guess you won't be able to do anything, I mean you couldn't even save yourself earlier." She teased.

Sakura got livid at that lady's words and answered with a simple "Let him go."

Sasuke looked at Sakura's chances of surviving this situation, and they were not good at all, he could win this battle alone but with this pink burden on his shoulders he wasn't so sure.

"Run." He ordered in a low voice. "Oh, I think your boyfriend, here, is trying to say something to you,"

"what was it? Oh, yes, he said run." The dark haired lady specified.

"I am not running." Sakura stated "Let him go, I said." Sakura's voice was getting higher and angrier.

"Do you thi…" That lady couldn't complete her sentence due to the scene that was happening before her. Even Sasuke was shocked to that scene.

Sakura's body was shining a large, bright, glow of red power surrounding her whole body in a sphere style, and her eyes where turning golden yellow. "I said, LET HIM GO." Sakura yelled "I am ordering you to let him go." With that said, the lady was compelled to lower the sword from Sasuke's chest. It wasn't something that lady wanted to do but she didn't have a chance against Sakura's words.

Sakura was using her outstanding chakra to control that female's body, she controlled her move by directing the chakra, that was floating around her, to cover the woman's body and to contact her chakra to the woman's.

"What are you doing? Why am I doing this?" That women questioned.

"I told you to let go of him." Answered Sakura.

Sasuke was now free of that woman's effect and now that he was released, he took back his sword and went to Sakura's side then he asked "What do you want to do with her?" He looked at her to figure out what she was thinking but it was useless, Sakura's eyes were hid by her recklessly, moving hair.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke called in a waking up way.

Sakura's eyes returned to their empyreal emerald color and that chakra all disappeared in the thin air. And she answered "What?" in a sweet, innocent look, that was the contrary of her previous one.

The long, black haired woman fainted of chakra drain, that was because, when Sakura's power returned to her body it absorbed that lady's chakra too. Sasuke stood there watching this girl recalling her last memories.

Then Sakura yelled "I defeated a monster, well not a monster but an enemy." With a very excited happy expression on her face which was only met with a cold, solid one in return, Sasuke couldn't believe that this childish, powerless girl is the same girl that took that spider lady down.

He knew even if he asked her about the reason why her chakra levels grow up so fast, she wouldn't know.

"Let's get back to the camp now. They will be worried if any of them woke up and didn't find you." Sasuke stated then thought "And I'll be worried if I spent more time with you knowing you have more chakra than I do." And that wasn't the problem for Sasuke the real problem to him was that he couldn't know whether she was one of the Jinchuriki, like Naruto when he summons a great deal of power in an eye blink. Or if she was that good of a shinopi that she could hide that great amount of power so perfectly.

They agreed not to tell others about Sakura's abilities.

The whole way back to the camp Sakura kept repeating the way she defeated that woman and how strong she was. Sasuke only answered "I know, I was there." And to his annoyance when they reached the camp they found the rest of the team awake.

Naruto kept asking "What happened?" And "Where have you been?" Then Sakura repeated the story again with a little details skipped then she added "And after saying that I remember now." She frowned at Sasuke, who only looked strangely at her trying to figure out what he did this time, and then she continued "I am still hungry."

* * *

><p>So? How is it? ^_^ I hope you liked it and if I made any small mistake please do tell me =D, I've already finished the third chapter put I need to edit it a little bit then it is ready to be published. ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:  
>So this is the third chapter of my story and there will be many others ^^ I hope you enjoyed previous chapters so if you want read and review. I would really like all the help you can give. =) this chapter is for Bloody Massacre X)<p>

After three days of traveling, the entire team felt tired and in need of rest. Though they did take a break from now and then. But they were only breaks to eat or to sleep, even their sleeping times were short.

Knowing that there were some enemies, who identified their location, meant that Sakura was in danger of being kidnapped, attacked or even worst killed. So they couldn't risk their position to be discovered.

At late afternoon they reached a small town, that was on their way, the town was having an enormous celebration for being saved, the people were wearing a white long cloak, with weird, long panamas. The celebration was because the village's people were saved by an angle who fall from the sky and helped them get rid of the beast of their village. So they honor this angle by putting red flowers in front of the angle's statue, every person has to give a rose to thank that angle. And the strange thing is that the flowers disappear the next day.

It was one of the oddest towns any of them had ever seen. Never the less they had to stay at it for rest, Neji was able to get them a room in a manageable price even though it was hard quarrelling with the hotel manager. She, the manager, thought that it is a season of vacations and tourists in the town and that every other hotel is charging the customers twice of what she is taking.

"At last we can sleep in a real bed." Was Sakura's statement. "To a princess like you, Sakura-chan." Ino began "It's hard to sleep on the ground, isn't it?" She ended with a teasing tone.

"Yes, actually, it is." Said Sakura, not distinguishing that Ino was mocking her.

Ino just puffed her cheeks angrily and left the room with only Sakura, who did not understand what she have done wrong, in it.

"May I come in?" Asked the polite Neji wanting authorization to enter Sakura's room. "Yes, you may." Answered Sakura from behind the door of her closet, "Where are you?" Asked Neji while turning his head around, looking for Sakura in the corners of the middle size, neat room.

"Here I am." Said Sakura while getting out from her closet, throwing her long, wet, shining hair behind her shoulders and wearing her sheer jacket. Neji was stunned to that sight, she almost looked like glowing. "Are you alright? Neji-san." Asked Sakura not knowing the expression Neji has on his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am alright," Answered Neji washing that look off of his face "I just wanted to ask you if you were hungry." He mumbled.

"Well, I am a little hungry and I would really like to eat some ramen." Sakura wished "But are you sure you are alright? Cause you were turning red a few minutes ago." Asked the worried Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah, I am really okay. Now let's go." Replied Neji.

Sakura finished tying her hair then she said "Let's go."

"Sakura-chan?" Yelled Naruto "Let's go eat." He suggested.

"What would her highness like to eat?" Asked the sardonic Ino.

"Ramen would be great." Answered Sakura nicely.

"What about you Sasuke-kun?" Asked Ino in a completely deferent tone, while blushing lightly.

Sasuke just turned his head to the other way and calmly replied "Whatever."

Sakura noticed the slight blushing color on Ino's cheeks and the way she looked, talked, and even behaved with Sasuke. Sakura realized that Ino might have a crash on Sasuke, which she didn't understand why, Sakura swam in her deep thoughts wondering why would a beautiful, smart, talented girl would have a fondness on such a rude, cruel, coldhearted guy. Sakura knew even though Ino was annoying and that Sasuke was kind of cute it was a long shot. It was something Sakura had to know. Everyone just looked at Sakura as she sunk profound in her thoughts.

After ten seconds of waiting Sasuke felt bored so he said "I am going out." And he just disappeared from their gathering.

Ino frowned to his disappearance and decided "I am not hungry anymore, I am going to sleep." And walked to her room and closed the door shut. Sakura woke up from her day dreams then she said "So it is just the three of us?"

"Yes, it is." Answered Neji then he suggested "Shall we go now?" While pointing his hands towards the door.

Sakura walked out of the door with a smile on her face, then Neji walked after her giving Naruto a challenging look. Naruto didn't understand the reason for that look and displayed a stupide appearance on his face. Then he simply fallowed them.

Naruto took the lead after a few minutes. Naruto's nose was like a ramen finding device, he smelled the scent of ramen from quarter a mile away. When they finally reached the ramen shop, Naruto practically jumped from happiness, he opened the short curtains for Sakura, who expressed her thanks by smiling widely at him. Then they sat down ordered their meals, Naruto ordered ramen with everything, Neji ordered ramen with boiled egg, Sakura, on the other hand, ordered only a small ramen bowl with extra flavor in it. Everyone just sat there eating their delicious food, then thanked the chief, and got out of the shop.

"How was your meal, Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"It was sensational." Answered Sakura "I never knew that ramen could be this delicious."

"See, i told you that ramen is the best meal," Stated Naruto then continued "A person could ever had" talking to Neji, then he put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and started shaking her saying "Right, Sakura-chan?" Sakura grinned at Naruto's reaction. No one has ever dared to lay a hand on her, for friendly actions, so this was a new friendship experience for her, which she gladly accepted.

A white, yellow paper hovered between the buildings, floating with the birds, flying among the cement walls till it set's down at Sakura's feet. Sakura stopped and picked it up and looked at it for a minute then she asked "What is a missing nin?" Naruto and Neji turned and looked surprisingly at her.

"A what? How did know about them?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I don't." She answered "This is why I asked."

"A missing ninjas are the ninjas who leave their countries after accomplishing some high profile crimes, then they go to join a specific group of criminals. That's who they are." Simply explained Neji.

"Hmm, so they are outlaws?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, they are." Was Naruto's reply.

"Then is Uchiha Itachi dangerous?" questioned Sakura,

Naruto's eyes widen to the memories that came to his mind at the mention of this name.

"Very dangerous." Answered Neji.

"But he is very cute. If it was up to me I would have made all the charges against him go away." Sakura admired blushing, Naruto got upset and angry at her last words and he yelled "He killed his entire family just so he can join the Akatsuki and he turned his brother's life into a living hell, he also killed many important people and you want to clear him from that?" Then he furiously continued "Well, now I am sure your people will truly obey you and have faith in you."

"Naruto," shouted Neji.

Sakura got offended of his words and she did the first thought, that came to her mind, she ran away from the two. Neji was busy getting angry at Naruto to notice her going far.

Closing her eyes, crying, pushing people aside and not knowing where to go, Sakura ran out of the whole fete to a green, crowded with trees forest till she hit somebody's solid, strong chest. "Oh, I am so sorry." Said the crying Sakura. She was never yelled at before, she was treated the best even when she does something wrong. So Naruto's words cut through her feelings like a long, incisive blade.

"Never mind it, I am alright." said a gentle voice "But are you alright?" The guy questioned with a slightly worried tone as he offered Sakura a hand to help her get up. "Thank you." Sakura murmured through her crying voice then she sustained "I am alright." Then she wiped her tears away and simply smiled towards the person, who helped her, and studied him.

He was a dark, long haired guy with light red eyes, he was wearing a normal person clothes but he had a strange simple on his shirt and he had a head protector around his arm. "He is a fine person, I must admit." Supposed Sakura in her mind.

"Here, sit down." The man suggested, placing a small rug on a large tree trunk.

"Why do you have that head protector, with a scratch in it, around your arm?" She curiously asked, "well," the young man answered, rubbing the back of his head and sitting on that rug "I am no longer a ninja to my village and that's why there is a scratch along my village's symbol." He explained.

Sakura came closer to him to see the mark of his village "Hmm," she sounded "I saw that mark before but I can't seem to remember where." She replied, sitting in that rug next to him. Sakura was tired of all that running, and she liked to have a break.

"So what made a girl like you cry?" He asked, laying back on that tree.

"I don't really know." She answered "I guess having to face being me." She, then, looked down in shame, she cried and ran away just because she felt affronted of Naruto's words.

"It would be nice not being yourself for even a while." He agreed while giving her a slender smile.

Then Sakura looked at him and said "I haven't got your name till now." He smirked and responded "Cause I haven't give it to you till now." Sakura giggled and nodded her head. Then they kept talking about random subjects for almost an hour.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan." a blurred voice reached Sakura's ears. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto and Neji trying to wake her up, "What? I am very tired, I want to sleep." She answered . "Where have you been?" Neji asked "We have been searching for you for the last 4 hours." He clarified.

"Four hours?" Sakura questioned "But I have only been here with him for an hour." Sakura got up and looked around, "Who is he?" Asked Naruto. "He was just here before I got to sleep, haven't…" then Sakura looked angrily at Naruto and said "They will obey me, and I'll make them obey me." She stated.

Naruto felt guilty about saying these things to Sakura, Naruto sat on his knees then he begged her to forgive him saying "I am so sorry Sakura-chan. I really didn't mean all those terrible things I said."

Sakura smiled at him and said "It's okay Naruto, you were right I just didn't think it will affect you so much." She defined then she added "I will be a queen, and what I say should be thought first. I didn't think about before I say it."

Sakura noticed that it was already dark, she barely could stand up she was so exhausted, the second she stood up her legs failed her and she swayed ready to fall. Naruto stood up and held her shoulders, preventing Sakura from falling. "I can't move my feet." She said. "It's okay, I'll carry you back to the hotel." Offered Naruto. "Thank you, I would like that." Sakura showed her appreciation with a smile on her face then she collapsed in Naruto's arms.

"Sakura-chan." Called the two. Naruto went back to the hotel to bring Ino to Sakura.

"Is she alright?" Asked Naruto fearfully, "Will she be okay?" He repeated when he founded no answer from Ino, who started examining Sakura's body for any infections, wounds or any syndromes, Ino yelled at him saying "I can't find that out if you kept asking me all those Questions, Naruto-chan." Naruto kept his next question to himself and just stood there watching Ino try to heal Sakura, feeling guilty of what he has told her before.

Sakura's body was sweltering, her body's temperature was too high. She was unconscious, She didn't respond to any of their voices, Ino was not able to find anything wrong with Sakura's body, which only made Ino more confused.

"Stay alive." Ino begged Sakura quietly. "I can't find what's wrong with her." Ino yelling "You should have brought her to the hotel, at least, there I could warm her up." Ino then ordered Naruto to hold Sakura up and then they all directed towards the hotel.

When they reached the hotel Neji slammed the door open. Sasuke woke up quickly from his short nap and got out of his room only to find Ino trying to heal the unconscious Sakura, Naruto and Neji were just standing there scared and helpless. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked, but no one paid attention to what Sasuke had said. Then he repeated "What is going on in here?" with a louder voice. "Sakura-chan has been poisoned." Neji stated.

Sasuke narrower his eyes at Neji and asked "And where were you?" Neji didn't like Sasuke's accusing tone so he crossly answered "I lost track of her for a minute and she was lost." Then he sustained "And isn't it your job to protect her?" Sasuke defended himself by saying "Aren't you the leader of this team?"

"Stop fighting with each other. It won't help her get well." Ino ordered, the two boys looked angrily towards each other. "I can't do anything without knowing the poison or having any of my devices." Sadly stated Ino. "So what do we do now? We just let her die." Interrogated Naruto. "I don't know," replied Ino then an idea came to her mind "Give me your Kurani Naruto." She ordered. Naruto got his weapons bag, got a single, sharp Kurani from it and handed over to Ino.

Ino turned Sakura's arm and then made a thin cut in it. "What are you doing?" Neji asked. "I am trying to fix her." She stated then she asked Naruto to bring her bag to her. Ino got a tube out of it and filled it with Sakura's blood then she pulled a tying up bandage and wrapped it around her arm. Then she requested "Come hold her arm, I have to go test this blood." All of them looked at her confused. Then she repeated "Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, anyone come hold the bandage." Naruto rushed to Sakura's side and held the bandage and said "It's my fault this had happened to her so I'll do it." He felt an unbearable guilt. "Naruto.." Ino wasn't sure what she can tell him to make it easier for him, but before she could say a word a smile was drawn on his face.

Ino then nodded her head and went to test the blood, she hoped it's an identified poison cause she had the antidote for most of the famous poisons she had trained to cure. "Shit." Ino yelled.

"What? What happened?" asked the worried Naruto, "You keep focusing on her arm." She ordered. "Hai." said Naruto and kept his attention at his little mission, "This poison…." Ino's eyes widened in surprise. "I can't believe it." She quantified the liquid in her hands, "What is it?" Asked Neji.

"This is the black scorpion's poison." She specified. "And what does that supposed to mean?" Neji responded. "It means there is only one cure to it and it is in the sand country." She answered. "It's a very rare poison I've only seen it once, and the patient didn't survive. He had thirty six hours to live and considering she has already wasted seven hours, we don't have enough time to get her the cure."

"So We just wait for her to die?" Asked the cold, uncaring Sasuke. "Her temperature is getting higher." Naruto stated.

"They must have some one that sells herbs in this town." Ino interviewed. "We have to go look for one. All the team should go look for it." Neji ordered.

"I have drawn you guys the look of the right herbs cause there is no way you can remember their names." Ino said after two hours of waiting then handed two papers to Neji and Sasuke. "And Naruto you should stay here with Sakura- san. We don't need any more troubles." Required Neji. "Okay." Answered Naruto.

Then the three left the hotel room, looking for a cure to Sakura's problem.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized as he replaced another wet clothes shred on her forehead.

So how was it? I took too much time writing it so I would really be happy if you do like it ^^ next chapter is being writing at the moment so I hope you won't have to wait for long.


End file.
